


Fright Night

by Writer_S



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Starve, Don't Starve Together, Gen, Halloween, Reader/Wilson Higgsbury - Freeform, Reader/Wilson Percival Higgsbury - Freeform, Wilson (Don't Starve)/Reader - Freeform, Wilson X reader, Wilson/Reader, You/Wilson Higgsbury - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_S/pseuds/Writer_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been stuck on hell island for a while now, but have found no one living here. It's Halloween, and you hear something in the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's early for Halloween yet, but I haven't been doing much content, though I have a couple work in progress fics coming up soon(ish). Here is one of the many more to come of my Don't Starve fics. Enjoy!

You had been stuck on hell island for almost a year now. You had learned pretty much everything there was to know about the place. Including the fact that there was no one else on the island, but you. You had searched as much of the island as you could go, and found no one, at least not living that is. It was horrible finding the remains of a poor soul, who tried their best to stay alive.

Today was Halloween. You had been keeping track of the days, so you knew that it was fright night. But 'fright night' pretty much happened every night on the island, so tonight must be much worse. It was sunset now, so you gathered your resources together, and head back to your camp.

The sun had disappeared, and the moon took its place, though it cast no glow on the eerie landscape. You sat by the fire, which cast a warm glow over a small area of your camp. The fire reminded you of telling ghost stories at school camps, with your friends. You had no friends to share stories with now. 'Do they even know I'm gone?' You thought, but was then pulled from your reverie, from the sound of something out of your sight, in the void of darkness. 

Your heart beat fast in your chest, and you stood, grabbing your spear. 'On Halloween? Really? Why?' You thought, though still scared.

"Hello? W-who's there?" You stuttered, your breath shaky. 

Suddenly out of the darkness - though a ways away - was the sudden light of what you thought to be a torch, and a silhouette. A humans silhouette. You faintly heard what thought to be a gasp, as if they saw you, and you heard quick footsteps in your direction. 

The torches glow got closer, and you could make out their face. His face. He had black, gravity defying hair, and wore a white dress shirt with a red waistcoat, with thin, black stripes over top. He looked slightly dirty and torn up, but you supposed that was to be expected from being on this island.

He looked at shock and looked as if he was going to burst into tears. He nearly dropped the torch he carried.

"I thought I was the only one here. For months I searched, but found no one, yet here you are! I'm so glad I got lost out here!" He exclaimed. He had an English accent, which suited his overall person nicely.

"My name is Wilson P. Higgsbury. What might be your name dear?" He asked gently, as if he was trying not to spook a timid animal. 'Like a gentlemen.' You thought.

"My name is (y/n) (l/n). I can't believe there was someone else here all along!" You both were very happy to have found each other, and you both started to feel instantly not alone anymore. 

The two of you sat by the fire all night, sharing your stories, knowledge and anything in between. You didn't get much sleep, but it didn't matter in the log run. You guess that halloween wasn't so much of a 'fright night' as you had originally thought.


End file.
